


Until I Can Find Me [podfic]

by cookiemom6067



Series: Until I Can Find Me [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e17 Infection, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a few stories as part of a season 5 tagathon, my first foray into writing stories in a long, long time.<br/>I have podficced the ones I liked the best, and the first offering I have for you is a short trilogy of ficlets.<br/>Each of them is a John Sheppard vignette based on episodes from season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Can Find Me [podfic]

[](http://postimage.org/)   


The first, "Quid Pro Quo" is what went through John's mind in "Quid Pro Quo" when Todd challenges him, insisting that John owes him for past favors. The second, "Baptism," is based on "Vegas's" John Sheppard. The last, "The Bitterest Tears" deals with John's regrets as he sits in the cockpit of the F-302 at the end of "Enemy at the Gate." Because all three of these ficlets are episode tags, there are spoilers for the episodes mentioned here, and all of them presume a basic knowledge of the plots of those episodes.

All three of the ficlets are available here on AO3.

Download MP3 from Sendspace [here](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/xjq765).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumbr.com)


End file.
